


Xmas Eve Party

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [11]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Hinted at Luisley, King Boo is sort of there too, Mentions of alcohol, Xmas Eve Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Peach throws an Xmas Eve party at the castle and everyone's invited.
Relationships: Dreambert & Starlow, FLUDD & Mario, Lady Lima/Toadsworth, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Professor E. Gadd & Luigi
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Xmas Eve Party

The exterior of Peach’s Castle had been decked out with Xmas lights for the annual Xmas Eve party. It was a spectacle to behold as it was every year but the Toads had outdone themselves this year. In already dimming light of day it stood out like a beacon of Xmas cheer. Despite how pretty it was part of Luigi couldn’t help but worry about how much the electricity bill was going to cost. Though perhaps as the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach didn’t have pay for electricity or perhaps got a discount. Cleaning it all up was going to take ages too, he felt for the Toads that would be assigned to that job.

Peach greeted them at the door, letting them in herself. “Merry Xmas,” she said with a smile before bending over to give Mario a kiss on the cheek. “You three look lovely.”

‘Lovely’ wasn’t quite the word Luigi would’ve used. Both he and Mario wore the tackiest Xmas sweaters they could find. And Gooigi, seemingly wanting to fit in, had placed a strand of battery powered alternating Xmas lights inside their body that hung suspended inside them, making them look quite odd. It was all very Xmas-y but not lovely the way Peach’s red and green Xmas gown could be described.

“Thanks,” Mario replied, smiling up at her like a lovestruck puppy. “And merry Xmas to you too.”

“Yes, merry Xmas,” Luigi said too because it was polite before turning his attention to the rest of the entrance hall.

Strings of lights and tinsel hung everywhere with a big grand Xmas tree in the middle, immaculately decorated and sporting a giant glowing star on top. Off to one side of the hall sat a table loaded with food and refreshments. The people already here – mostly Toads – were gathered around it.

Gooigi chimed in with an only slight late “Merry Xmas,” before making a beeline for the tree. They’d been getting more comfortable with splitting off to do their own thing lately. Which was great and should be encouraged so even though Luigi was a bit worried they might get in trouble somehow, he let them go. He’d brought their tank – detached from them the Poltergust and placed in rucksack – just in case anyway so it should be fine.

***

Capping his red pen and pocketing it, E. Gadd pulled back to examine his work. King Boo’s portrait looked far more festive with a Santa hat drawn on his head. The permanently angry look on his face did ruin it a little though. Maybe drawing on a large Santa beard and suit might help? … Probably not due to King Boo’s proportions. It’d be too much work anyway and he was already in the parking lot of Peach’s castle.

He left the portrait on hood of the car for a bit while he went around to side to pull FLUDD out of the backseat. It had taken a bit but he’d finally fixed him and now it was time to show Mario. “You like it?” he asked as he held FLUDD up so he could see the portrait.

“I suppose it’s decently drawn. However professor, I doubt he’s a fan of it.”

“Nonsense, it’s Xmas,” E. Gadd said as he pulled FLUDD up onto his back. “Even he has to have some Xmas spirit in him.” He’d considered releasing King Boo from the portrait to bring him to the party that way but Luigi would probably have a fit if he did that. Also King Boo might decide to Grinch it up and ruin Xmas Eve for everyone.

So, with FLUDD on his back, he carried King Boo’s portrait towards Peach’s Castle, holding him facing out so he could see everything. With how pretty the castle was lit up even King Boo had to be enjoying the sight of it.

Peach greeted him a with a smile and a “Merry Xmas,” at the entrance. Pleasantly surprised by FLUDD’s presence, she chatted with him for a bit before having to break off to greet more of her guests. Freeing E. Gadd to go mingle and enjoy the party.

He ran into Luigi at the refreshment table. “Luigi!”

Luigi turned around to face him with a smile that quickly morphed into a nervous grimace at the sight of King Boo.

With a chuckle, E. Gadd leaned the portrait against the table, still facing outward, so he could pour himself a drink. There were a lot of choose from but the spiked punch was the obvious choice. “How’s it going? Gooigi and Polterpup doing okay?”

“They’re doing fine,” Luigi replied. “But uh… _why_ did you bring King Boo’s portrait here?”

“I figured he deserved some Xmas cheer too. You like the Santa hat I drew on him? Do you think if I let him out, he’d let me put a real one on him?”

“No, no, no, don’t do that!” Luigi shook his head and hands as if he were afraid E. Gadd was actually thinking of doing it. Which well maybe he had seriously considered it but he’d discarded the idea because King Boo wouldn’t want to go back in for obvious reasons.

“No worries sonny, I won’t. Now where’s Mario, I got a surprise for him?”

“Uh…” Luigi glanced around the room. “He’s probably at the dessert table.”

“All right, we’ll catch up in a bit.” Drink in hand, E. Gadd left him, trusting him to keep an eye on King Boo. He hadn’t even reached the dessert table before…

“FLUDD?”

He turned around to see that Mario had found him first. “Yep, I finally fixed him up,” he said as he pulled FLUDD off his back to hold towards Mario.

“It’s good to see you again Mario.” FLUDD of course had all his memories from his adventure with Mario, preserving that was what had made fixing him so hard.

“Now that he’s fixed, I’m going to be looking into ways to give him his own mobility.” E. Gadd somehow hadn’t thought to do so initially in part due to his intended purpose but it was past time he did so. “But for now, we’ll have to carry him.”

“I don’t mind. Can I?” Mario asked, reaching for FLUDD. With a nod of both of them, he took him and pulled him onto his back. “I’d almost given up hope on you ever being fixed. You won’t believe the kinds of adventures I’ve had since last time.”

Leaving them to catch up, E. Gadd turned and resumed his journey to the dessert table. There were cakes and cookies to be had.

***

Back in Dreambert’s day Xmas had been a thing but not like _this_. The lights on the castle were dazzling. Was this how Xmas was celebrated these days? Or was this an outlier? Or perhaps just a Mushroom Kingdom thing? It was pretty though, that was for sure. He’d have to compliment Peach and her Toads on it.

He was halfway to the entrance when he was pulled short by a “Dreambert!” from behind him. He turned around to see Starlow coming behind him.

“Long time no see.” He greeted her with a smile and a handwave as she reached him. He’d been hoping she’d show up.

“Yeah, it’s been a while, huh? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

It was a pretty long flight but… “I would never decline an invitation from Princess Peach.”

From there the conversation went to the differences between Xmas now and what he was used to from before being turned to stone. After warmly greeting Peach at the entrance they moved on enjoying the atmosphere while Starlow told him all about her latest adventure with Mario and Luigi that involved the quite interesting revelation of an alternate universe where everything and everyone was made of paper. It was an adventure Dreambert was very sad to have missed out on. Meeting an alternate version of himself would’ve been fascinating to say the least. And all the ways a paper world would be different from their own opened up so many interesting questions. Starlow was able to answer some of them but not enough to sate his curiosity.

Eventually they were interrupted by a nervous looking hat ghost approaching. “Uh… hi,” he said. “You guys are Starlow and Dreambert, right?”

“Yep, sure are,” Starlow replied with a smile. “And you?”

“I’m Cappy. Mario told me about you guys. I uh… helped him in his latest adventure and he said you guys helped him in previous adventures and stuff so I figured I’d say come over and say ‘hi’.”

“Well hi.” Dreambert was more than pleased to make another friend. “Do fill us in on that adventure, I’d love to hear it.” Soon they’d find Mario and Luigi to catch up with them but the opportunity to share a tale with another of his companions couldn’t be passed up.

***

The trip from the Beanbean Kingdom to the Mushroom Kingdom was a bit hard on Lady Lima’s old bones but she was more than willing to put up with it. Just coming within sight of the castle made it worth it. Peach had really gone all out on the Xmas decorations. Whoever had put up those lights deserved a raise because Lima knew from experience that such things were more difficult than they appeared.

“You think Luigi’s already here?” Peasley asked, leading the way down the path on his floating cushion. “Would it be better to arrive before or after him?”

“I don’t think it matters,” Queen Bean replied with a slight chuckle. “He’ll be glad to see you either way.”

“You think so?” Peasley had been obviously thinking of Luigi during the whole trip down here, him actually finally voicing it was a bit of relief.

“Of course! He was clearly just as smitten with you as you are with him.”

“Oh uh… I’m not…” Peasley trialed off into an embarrassed silence. Lucky for him it wasn’t long before they reached the castle entrance.

Lima greeted Peach and returned her “Merry Xmas,” but peeled off from them as soon as she politely could. It didn’t take her long to find Toadsworth. He was in the kitchen directing the serving staff and mostly being ignored because they all clearly already knew what they were doing and didn’t need his anxious hovering to make sure everything went smoothly.

“Just let them do their jobs you old fart,” she said good naturedly as she came up unnoticed next to him.

He let out an offended gasp as he turned to face her. His look of offense quickly faded to a blush. “Oh good afternoon Lady Lima! … And Merry Xmas too of course.”

“Merry Xmas. Now come on, let’s go get a drink while we catch up.” She gestured back towards the kitchen exit with her cane.

“But… but I can’t just leave. I still have to make sure everything goes well and if anything bad _does_ happen that it gets cleaned up as soon as possible.”

“It’ll be fine and you know it; you got a very competent staff. Now come on, you know I won’t be in town for very long.” She started her slow way back out, trusting him to follow.

“Uh… uh… okay.” He hurried to catch up to her side, taking her free arm in his own unprompted and only a little shyly. “All of you just keep doing what you’re doing. If anything happens come get me,” he said loud enough to be heard by everyone in the kitchen before turning his attention solely back onto her. She was going to make sure he enjoyed Xmas Eve and this party as a whole even despite himself.


End file.
